


one night out

by sausepark (piecasportsanimetrash)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, PWP, i still cant believe they are canon, im so emotional guys, they are 17 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecasportsanimetrash/pseuds/sausepark
Summary: they sneak out for a drive at 1am





	one night out

**Author's Note:**

> a self indulgent porn-with-a-bit-of-plot. written after being unable to contain my emotions post-rewatching 'put it down' five times in a row.

“We have…let’s see, exactly six hundred and eighty bucks to blow tonight,” Craig said, counting the banknotes in his hand. For some reason he thought that it would be a good idea to spend all his money earned throughout a whole month’s worth of wage of being a part-time staff in a shitty convenient store.

“Are you high?” Tweek asked.

“You know I’m never high unless I get high with you.”

“Are you drunk, then?”

“Yeah, maybe a bit. Can’t tell.”

It was true. And Tweek hardly got high in any parties, maybe once or twice after too much peer pressure being forced onto him. He was considered an uptight person in a town like South Park which was full of nutjobs and weirdos. Not that he wasn’t one of them, but he was leaning towards the saneness level of Wendy Testaburger for that matter.

Craig technically wasn’t even supposed (or allowed) to be in here at the moment. It was 12:32am and every soul they knew were fast asleep in their beds. Tweek almost burst out screaming when Craig climbed into his window without warning or a text asking him to wait for his arrival. Then it took five minutes of apologising and consoling for Tweek to finally calm down and hold a normal conversation.

“So are you coming or not?” Craig asked in anticipation.

“I don’t know,” Tweek replied softly. “I think you should save the money.”

“What for?”

“For…a mortgage, I guess.”

“It’s not like I’ll be able to buy a whole fucking house with six hundred and eighty bucks.” Craig crossed his arms and leaned onto the doorframe of Tweek’s messy room.

That was a fair point. Tweek shrugged and tucked on his blankets when Craig raised his eyebrows at him. After years of dating, Tweek knew that it was Craig’s ‘ _please I actually really want to do this and I’m going to be really sad if you say no’_ face.

“Alright,” Tweek gave up and finally exhaled, deciding to set aside the fear of entering the darkness which enveloped South Park after midnight. “Where?”

“Wherever you wanna go, babe.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never got to celebrate your seventeenth birthday, remember?” Craig reminded him.

This was also a fair point. Craig couldn’t get off his shift and Tweek ended up having dinner alone with Clyde and Token for old times’ sake. It was kind of awkward. Sure, they were good friends back then, but that was years ago and lots of things had changed. They started hanging out with different people despite the lack variety of friends to choose from, and just got distant after awhile. None of them ever minded that, because in South Park you would always have someone to hang out with, even if that meant you were stuck with Eric Cartman and helping him with whatever ridiculous scheme he had plotted to murder Kyle Broflovski.

And Craig was the one who remained in photos and memories throughout the years. He wouldn’t know when exactly it would stop, but he liked the fact that there was at least some constance in his life.

“Yeah,” Tweek said, giving him a small grin. “You never did, you asshole.”

“So that’s why I quit my job, took my last pay cheque, and came straight to you.”

“But what am I going to do with your six hundred and eighty bucks?”

“Dunno, that’s up to you.”

Maybe Craig was expecting Tweek to propose some kind of crazy adventure, the kind in which they drive to Denver International Airport and buy the next ticket to New York City like in Amazing Race. But Tweek wasn't exactly up for a trip like that on a school night. And he knew that Craig wasn’t going to leave him alone until he suggested somewhere to go.

“Alright,” Tweek told him calmly. “Drive me to Benny’s.”

 

***

 

Ten minutes later Tweek found himself riding shotgun in Craig’s rundown car he bought over the summer. Working at the convenient store didn’t pay much but his parents finally agreed to chip in and he got this used Nissan Versa in early June. Craig convinced Tweek to take driving lesson with him so they’d both get to drive the car, but after one session they both decided that Tweek was just too nervous and fidgety to ever operate any sort of vehicle.

It was almost like a subconscious action that Craig would just automatically grab Tweek’s hand if he wasn't preoccupied with something else. When they were at assemblies, waiting in line, in Chemistry which was the only class they took together. And while Craig was mostly focused on the empty road ahead of them, 10% of his mind was always focused on Tweek.

It was the same warm, gentle hand that held Tweek when he was feeling like everything was going to shit. It was the hand that comforted him when he was having a breakdown and crying. He reflexively entwined his fingers with Craig’s, feeling the others’ steady pulse sending against his own and easing his mind, slowing his heartbeat. When they were not together, Tweek would sometimes stare at his hand and wonder if he would able to survive on deprivation of Craig’s warmth if someday he decided to give it to another person instead.

The thought terrified him nonetheless. And the most terrifying part about this thought was that it could very possibly come true, unlike all the childhood fears and horror that he had invented in his head.

He felt like he could give anything to make this thing, whatever it was, last forever until he took his last breath.

When they got to Benny’s it was 1:03am. A cashier with dreadlocks and bloodshot eyes was standing alone behind the counter. Tweek ordered black coffee (it costed $2.09), but he didn't let Craig pay for it. Craig didn't order anything, and watched silently when Tweek sipped on his drink carefully. There was a presumably homeless guy who passed out behind a booth at the back of the room, but otherwise they were alone in the greasy fast-food restaurant.

“Hey,” Tweek said suddenly, putting down the mug and looking at Craig.

“Hm?”

“Why did you sneak me out tonight?”  
“I don’t know,” Craig admitted. “Maybe it’s because I miss you.”

“We see each other at school everyday, Craig,” Tweek pointed out.

“Yeah,” Craig shrugged, taking a sip of coffee from Tweek’s mug and making a grimace after tasting how awful it was. “But I still miss you. I had shifts every fucking night all summer and I can’t even spend more time with you now because all our classes are different.”

Tweek didn’t know what to say so he drank more coffee, and Craig ruffled his hair in frustration and continued, “I’m sorry for breaking into your room and freaking you out. That was pretty stupid of me.”

“N-no,” Tweek stuttered, fumbling with his words. “You can breaking into my room whenever you want. Just… not in the middle of the night.”

Craig was propping up his chin with his elbow on the table, smirking at Tweek enticingly.

“Should we drive back to your house and break into your room again?”

“My parents might actually kill me if they catch me sneaking into the house at one.”

“Are you suggesting we rent a motel room and fuck instead?”

“Jesus Christ, NO!” Tweek spurted, glancing around the restaurant to see if anyone was listening while looking absolutely horrified. “Do you know how much germs there are in motel rooms? They are _fucking_ disgusting!”

“Oh,” Craig said, shrugging. “That’s a shame. ’Cuz I thought that would be a good idea.”

Tweek was quite exasperated (and extremely flustered) at Craig’s ridicule. He still didn't quite understand why his boyfriend would show up in the middle of the night and offered him six hundred and eighty bucks and a drive around town.

Despite maybe he wasn’t bullshitting and really did miss him for some reason.

 

***

 

Tweek was used to lots of physical and mental pain, that was true. Not being able to function his body properly, not being able to concentrate, not being able to move the right way; they all bothered the hell out of him. On top of that, overdosing on caffeine wasn’t helping him as far as anxiety and panic attacks were concerned.

But none of the negativity seemed to be a bother right now when he was sitting next to Craig in the car, looking at the pitch dark Stark’s Lake with only headlights illuminating the sight, bright enough to see the outline of the landscape.

It was Craig’s idea. There really wasn’t much gorgeous scenery going around in South Park so the lake was always the best option. Perhaps just not the best option in the dead of night.

“It’s kind of creepy out here,” Tweek said, trying to sound like he wasn’t afraid.

“Yeah.”

“What if there’s something out there to get us?”

“Even if there really was something out there,” Craig said, leaning slightly on Tweek’s shoulder. “I won’t ever let anything hurt you.”

“Can you get any more cheesier?” Tweek couldn’t help but to chuckle at Craig’s unabashed statement.

They let the silence linger a big longer, with only the sound of the wind and weak signals coming from the radio station filling the spaces. Craig took off his chullo and rested his head on the crook of Tweek’s shoulder, caressing his hand when Tweek leaned back and closed his eyes.

It felt like ages had passed since they were able to just sit together and do nothing like this. All they did now was to worry about their GPA and part-time jobs and college applications.

And for one, Tweek had to admit he was glad that Craig came over and snuck him out.

“You haven’t told me how you’d spend the six hundred and eighty bucks, babe,” Craig reminded him, his voice tired and flat.

“I’m not going to use your money.”

“I have nothing to do with the money, either.”

“Then save it,” Tweek told him. “For a mortgage.”

“Are you for real?”

“Yeah,” Tweek said. “After we graduated and moved out of this shitty town and hunted for a nice apartment in Aspen, or anywhere else.”

Craig sat up abruptly and stared at him, like he had just suggested to both try out for the cheerleading team. For a brief moment Tweek was genuinely scared that Craig would give him a stiff smile and ask if this was a joke, but instead he just leaned over, and kissed him.

It was nothing sensual at first, but after Tweek finally comprehended the situation and tilted his head and kissed Craig back, it was kind of difficult to keep it PG-13. He felt Craig’s hand moving to the back of his head when he plopped his elbows on the seat, preventing him from bumping into the car door when Craig hovered over his torso. His other hand managed to make its way through the dark underneath Tweek’s shirt, stroking his waist tenderly and tucking at his trousers.

Tweek moaned involuntarily into Craig’s mouth when he felt his belt being undone and Craig’s hand gliding ever so slightly across his crotch, tightening his grip on the hem of Craig’s hoodie. Craig tossed his belt aside, not letting it get in the way of what was bound to happen next.

“Y- you taste like the shitty coffee from Benny’s,” Tweek whispered, his fingers now tangled in strands of Craig’s hair, pushing Craig unconsciously against his skin when Craig sucked on the back of his ear.

“Oh, shit,” Craig deadpanned. “I hope that’s not a turn-off.”

Tweek laughed nervously when Craig pressed butterfly kisses along his neck.

It wouldn’t be the first (or the last) time they had sex in the car. The first time was two weeks after Craig got the car and swore to Tweek that he had cleaned it and brought it to a car wash (twice). The second time was after a party that Bebe threw on the last day of class and they were both drunk out of their minds to make it to a bed. Both times had been rather uncomfortable, with not enough space and places to lean on to keep balance. But they were both so sex-dazed that they couldn’t give less of a shit about their sore arms and backs when they made out like it was their last time.

“Oh, fuck, Craig,” Tweek groaned, his head tilting backwards when Craig finally snuck his hand into his underwear, rubbing the erection that was forming and stroking his thighs. His was already wet and it didn’t help when Craig bit onto his collarbone while circling his finger on the tip of his dick, spreading pre-cum all over his hand in the process.

Craig reached over with gritted teeth and adjusted the drivers’ seat so that it moved backwards toward the backseat, making more space for them at the front. He pulled Tweek across while holding both of his wrists.

“Come here,” he said, and from years of experience Tweek already knew what Craig had in mind. He straddled Craig with ease, placing his legs apart beside Craig’s thighs facing towards him, and locking his arms around Craig’s neck. Craig got hold of Tweek’s waist and helped him balance on top of him.

Frantically rummaging for lube and condoms that he stored in the glovebox, Craig grunted when Tweek squirmed in his lap, his lips ghosting over Craig’s lips and letting out needy breaths when he got fingefucked by Craig, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and helping him to get naked.

“Fuck me,” Tweek whispered into his ears. And that just about pushed Craig pass his breaking point.

He tore the condom package open and grabbed both sides of Tweek’s butt cheeks, spreading them open when he pushed up against his hole, stretched and dripping wet from lube and lust. Tweek cried out when Craig was inside of him, making his way to his prostate that he hadn't manage to reach yet.

“Are you okay?” 

“D-deeper,” Tweek pleaded, his voice trembling and pulling on his own hair when Craig pushed inside harder. It reminded Craig of how Tweek used to be so twitchy all the time.

Craig took Tweek’s cock into his hand when he continued thrusting, hitting his prostate every time while jerking him off with the same pace. Tweek cried with every movement that brought him waves of pleasure, clinging onto Craig’s shoulders like he was his last straw.

He came into Craig’s hand right at the moment when Craig kissed him gently on the lips. It was just a kiss, a peck, even, but there was something that was just so affectionate that it sent Tweek right over the edge after Craig did so. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to swallow the moans, almost suffocating in the process. Craig fucked him through the state of ecstasy and came buried deep inside Tweek. They were both reduced to panting, sticky messes as Craig leaned backwards on the driver’s seat while Tweek collapsed on top of him, his hair drenched in sweat.

“Holy shit,” Tweek breathed out. “You’re one hell of a good fuck.”

“Does that make up for missing out on your birthday?”

“Almost.”

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to r5's 'do it again' and came up with this shit


End file.
